I never thought I could love my best friend
by memoirs-of-a-better-man
Summary: Chris/Gordie slash: Gordie's goal in life was to get himself and Chris out of castle rock. That all change however when Chris started to act... weird. involves m/m stuff too no like, no read ;
1. Chapter 1

"I never thought that I could possible love my best-friend any more" chapter -1 rating- m

Declaimer: I don't own anything here, I'm just stealing it from the minds of Stephan king (great books) but mostly from rob Rainer cause the book is so much different from the movie. PLEASE DON'T FLAG. STEALING THE CHARECTORS IS THE REASDON BEHIND THE GENRE (i.e. fan fiction )

Oh yeah lots of language in this story too, under age people please vacate the story, and also I do not approve with the word faggot but that's the word they use so... yeah

Summary: a bed, a boy, a kiss, something more? Chris/ Gordie slash (stand by me) rated m, please R+R

I always knew what I wanted, even with Chris telling me otherwise. What's so flash about being a writer anyway? Nothing, nothing at all. In truth I only keep up with the writing because it makes Chris happy. Chris was the kind of kid that didn't settle until all his friends were multi-millionaires and he was the boy behind it who got no credit. I am determined to change that however. I am determined to get Chris out of this god forsaken shit hole of a town however I can, even if I have to sell my self to slavery to send Chris on a train. God, I would take a bullet if only Chris could get away from the abusive cock-knocker of a dad that Chris had been stuck with for his whole life. This is what I wanted not for me to be a famous writer but to get me and my best friend out of this town.

I look at my hands for a brief moment; they were shaking so hard they almost fell of the table I was sitting at. It was a hot summer afternoon, at the very start of the holidays. I was hopeing this would be the best summer yet but my stupid fucker of a father had already banished me to my room for most of it. I had decided to pass the time by writing a story. My eyes drift back down to story that I was writing on a spare piece of paper I had found under a few of dads books. I read it over in my head for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I can't get it to sound... right" I thought to myself. I was writing a thrilling tale about a cowboy who got out of this town with his best friend and they lived happily ever after. The hard part for the hero was finding a way to get his best friend to come with him without alerting his dad to what they were doing. I took a final look at the work I had been doing for the last three hours, then scrunched it up and threw it out the window. Well nearly threw it out the window after two shots. I always have marvelled at the almost lazy way that Chris manages to hit his target every time. One time he even managed to catch Vern mid air and save him from an almost certain broken leg. Sorry, I haven't even told you my name, I guess I always do get too enthralled in stories. My name is Gordon (but you can call me Gordie everybody else does) Lachance. The god forsaken shit hole that i was talking about earlier is called castle rock (still think that god forsaken shit hole is a better name though.) it's a sleepy town in the state of Oregon where every body knows every body else and being a faggot is a crime worst than murder or rape. Vern Tessio was part of the awesome foursome that me and Chris had been part off. The other member was called Teddy Duchamp. He was the craziest guy i have ever met. But now it's just me and Chr..

"Oi Lachance, are you gonna let me in or am i just gonna stand on your roof for the rest of the fucking day" yelled Chris who was (i assume) on my roof.

"Yeah, give me a minute to get my clothes on" I said with a grin on my face.

"Really" said Chris as his up side down face appeared at the top of my window, "you lie Lachance. Do you know what we do to liars?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't let them into your room" I said as I let the window open and Chris climbed in.

"No, guess again" said Chris still with the same smirk plastered over his face

"Shan't" I said grinning back (I can't smirk like he does. Whenever I try I just look like a fag)

"I'll just have to show you then" Chris said as he sauntered towards me with his fist raised and that infernal smirk on his face. I back into the wall with a hard thud. Chris smirks at that and punches me hard on the arm. It hurt more than you would have thought.

"Chris and his fucking muscles that are bigger than mine, twat" I thought to my self as Chris made himself at home." Oi who said you could steal me spot" I said as Chris lay down on my bed. I ran and jumped on top of him feet first aiming to cause as much pain as I could with the least amount of effort I could muster. I crashed into his hip bone and slipped down onto the bed narrowly missing the end of my bed and the wall beyond it.

"and Chris for the win" Chris screamed at top of his voice as he pulled my denim jeans half way down. I grabbed them before they could go the full way down and pulled with a huge effort on my part back up to where they should have been

"You fag Chambers" i said as his eyes still lay on where my bare skin had been previously

"Fuck you Lachance" Chris said with a sheepish grin on his face. I had had a feeling that Chris was one of them faggots for a while now but i didn't think it would be that easy to get a confession out of him.

"I suppose I was wrong "I said to myself. I looked into Chris's eyes and i saw all the pain and anger that he held in a bottle just below the surface of his skin. Chris was the easiest person I had ever met to read. That's why I was taken aback by Chris's next movement.

"Well since I'M all faggot now you won't mind if I do this then" Chris said as he put both his hands on either side of me and moved from the bottom of my legs towards my face. I started backing away from my best friend. I crashed into the wall again

"damn the fucking wall" I said to myself starting to get a bit flustered " ah Chris I was just joking man u don't need to do this man" Chris moved towards me faster grabbing the bottom of my legs and yanking me off the wall and back onto the bed. I started to panic; Chris was really starting to look like he meant what he had said. I started to kick my feet hoping to god that this was all a big fucking joke and Chris was just gonna hit me on the arm again. Chris was now hovering over my face. He sat on my protesting legs limiting the movement with his weight. I looked up at his face with a pleading look. He grabbed my flustered arms before they could muster the energy to punch and pinned them above my head

"Gordie, just don't fucking move and I won't hit u in the arm again" he said with a smirk on his face

"Chr..." i tried to say but Chris had already thought of that and had placed his lips ever so lightly on mine. I turned my head in disgust he pulled back only to grab my face again and kiss me harder and more passionately than he had before, this time i had no choice but to pay attention to the kiss. It seemed like it went for hours. I looked into Chris's eyes and I could see the bottled up anger disappearing from his gaze. I looked further into his light blue eyes and felt myself relaxing into the kiss. There was nothing that Chris could do that could make me love Chris anymore than I already did.

"I Guess I was wrong" I said to myself again. Who'd of known that I was a fag, certainly not me but hey how much wrong can a guy do with Chris Chambers the stud of Castle rock. I felt Chris tongue against my lip. I knew what he wanted. For a few seconds i said no but after i felt Chris's heart sink i let Chris's waiting tongue explore the depths of my mouth. Chris released my mouth to take a breath.

"Holy shit Lachance, who'd of thought that you where such a fucking good kisser" Chris said with a smirk on his face. I shrugged, and Chris released his grip on my hands." Who'd have thought that Gordon Lachance was as big a fag as i am?" He said with a grin to himself

"I'm not as big as you are, yet" I said as my hands grabbed the bottom of Chris's shirt and lifted it over his head in one swift movement. "Now I am" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and grabbed the bottom off my t-shirt as well and yanked it over my head. While this happened I closed my eyes and felt Chris's finger move in almost slow motion across my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at my best friend. He leaned down knowing exactly what I wanted without me even having to ask. Our lips connected and I could hear Chris moan greedily into my mouth. I grinned at this and moved my hand down the hard chest of my best friend until I reached the top of his denim jeans. I fumbled around to find the button. Success. I started to unbutton his jeans. As I did this Chris stopped kissing me and looked down at me. I wasn't looking at Chris at that moment i was too enthralled in what i was doing one more pull off the zipper and I would have a half naked boy in my room. This had become my new goal in life fuck getting out of this town. I could already see the tight white underwear my best friend was wearing. My heart nearly did back flips and ran a marathon. Chris's face looked shocked for a few seconds until he got his mind back. He grabbed my face in his hands and rolled off me onto the bed. He re-buttoned his jeans and said

"Not now Gordie i need to get back home or my old man will skin me alive"

I looked up in horror and said "why can't you just stay the night, like a sleepover"

"nah I better go Gordie, please don't hate me too much for turning you all fag like." He smiled at me gently then took his t-shirt from the floor and jumped out of the window with a grace only a god could mimic. I stared with a shell shocked look after my best friend.

" how could I hate him for turning me into a faggot when I love him so much for loving me in return. He didn't exactly say he loved me... but i know he does" I said this to myself as i looked at the time.

9:57 had he really spent that much time with Chris?

Shit mums gonna kill me if i don't get up to go to church tomorrow.

-*-

The next morning I woke up to find a letter on top of my chest...

Hope you enjoyed it more is coming p.s I know what the next one is gonna look like, but after that I have no idea any idea's much welcome. R+R would be awesome love hear what u thought!!


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought that I could possible love my best-friend any more" chapeter2

Hope you enjoyed part 1 here is part two as promised again I have no idea what's gonna happen next help...

Lots of: swearing, sexually related stuff. So kiddies if your still reading... the back button NEEDS to be used thank you and R+R please

The next morning I woke up to find a letter on top of my chest...

_Hey Lachance, did you know how scrawny your chest looks when you sleep. It's kind of embarrassing to think that I kissed a fucking skeleton. About last night. Sorry as fuck I had to jump on you. P.s meet me at the tree house after church._

_ Chambers._

Church had never passed as slow in my life. It felt like we had sung at least 50 songs in the entirety of about 15 minutes but finally I was free to roam the streets of castle rock again. In total anticipation for what might happen I ran all the way to the other side of town still in my church clothes (tie, white shirt and black pants) to the tree house.

"Oi, chambers you in there?" I yelled up to the tree house

"Yeah Gordie come on up" Chris returned.

I ran to the ladder that served as an entrance to what had now became my favourite place in the world. And pushed the door flap open. I climbed all the way into the tree house and scanned the area. Nothing had changed from when I had last seen it except for Chris was sitting in my chair

"Hey, Chambers what you doing in my chair?" I asked him standing with my arms crossed

"I just thought it would be fun to switch things around for a change. Know what I mean?" was his reply

"Yeah I know what you mean fag boy" I said as I walked over to Chris's chair and sat down. As soon as I did this however, Chris was on his feet. By the time I had registered the change it was too late Chris was pulling me by the tie towards my chair. He sat down first and my torso and head sat on his knee's. I felt his hand glide down the side of my chest and reach it's final destination: The flesh that lay underneath my shirt. His thumb gently lifted up the shirt more so that his hand could navigate it's course up my chest

"Chris I ..." I tried to say before being cut of by Chris with

"oh Gordie would you just shut the fuck up. This is what you want. Right?" I nodded frantically as if I hadn't said it fast enough Chris would've stopped working his "magic" "well then shut the fuck up and let me do what I'm doing, jezz." I rolled my eyes as Chris undid my tie and throw it to the ground. With his left hand ( the hand not half way up my bare chest) started to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"he's taking his sweet time" I say to my self as finally the last button is undone and there I am sitting on my best friends lap with no shirt on and him still fully clothed. I tried to change this but Chris just pushed my back into my position with a smouldering kiss that incapacitated my instantly. His hand moved closer and closer to the bottom of my black dress pants.

" and now the tables have turned" said Chris with a smirk on his face so big that he looked like one of those cats that you see on birthday and Christmas cards .

"how can my mind be thinking about Christmas cards at a time like this?" I asked myself.

I felt Chris's hand on top of my belly button he had the button of my pants between his fingers and was toying with the motion " to fuck or not to fuck that is the question" Chris said with a smirk at me. He undid my trouser button and started to pull the zipper down. Finally we had reached the point I had managed to reach much faster last night. Finally I felt Chris's hands pulling down the black fabric down to my ankles. Chris looked god smacked. Finally I grabbed his hand in mine and moved it to hover over what ever Chris wanted. His hand dived under my underwear and finally I felt my best friend's hands exactly where they could do good. I started to harden just thinking about Chris's hand. Chris looked at my face then whispered as if to himself

" I made Gordon Lachance as hard as a piece of wood." "I MADE GORDON LACHANCE AS HARD AS A PEICE OF WOOD" is what Chris screamed out into castle rock. I didn't care any more all I cared about was getting the Chambers kid just as naked as I was in the shortest amount of time.

I lifted Chris's hands out of my underwear and traced the other hand across Chris jaw bone. Stood up from my position on his lap and pulled him to his feet with me. My hands reached under his t-shirt and in one swift movement Chris's shirt went flying out of the tree houses only window. I pulled my lips to his in a searing jolt of passion, my fingers resting on his chest and moving slowly down to the part I was really exited about. I unbutton the button on his jeans and without even hesitating to pull down his zipper I pulled with all my might and his jeans fell away from his perfect body to reveal his tight green underwear.

And the plot thickens *theatrical music*. Let me know what you think, if you hate it tell me you hate but give me someway that it would be better reading for you. Happy fanfictioning R+R please Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I never thought that I could possible love my best-friend any more" chapter 3  
rated m (still)

Hope you enjoyed reading chapter two as much as I did writing it. Here comes the next part... brace yourselves

I lay on top of Chris for what felt like an age. I would have gotten off of him when I woke up but my hand was pinned under his body, so I didn't dare try and move. This is because I had the irrational fear that if Chris wakes up he might not love me any more so my hand would stay clamped to Chris's ass for as long as I have to (I know such a sacrifice on my part.)

I felt Chris stir below me and I pull my hand out from under his body

"oi who said you could do that. I've been pretending to be sleeping for the past 30mins just so you wouldn't move your hand" Chris said with a slight frown on his face. I laugh at his face and then kiss his lips one more time before I leapt off of him and tried to find my clothes. I couldn't' find my own underwear so I toke Chris's. Just so I wasn't walking around with no underwear on I collapsed back onto my crate for a seat and stole longing looks at my best friend. He saw this and smirked his, "you want to fuck me and I know it!" grin (I learned this grin rather recently).

"I better go home now Chambers, or my dad will find out I'm not at home and then I'll be sent to a boarding school in Antarctica, or somewhere like that" I say to Chris before I take a last glance at his heavenly body and slide down the stairs to the bottom.

"And that would be so hard for you because you wouldn't be able to fuck me yah faggot" Chris yelled after me in a joking tone.

"In your dreams Chambers your the one who's kissing me" I say with a grin on my face and run down to the bottom of the hill before he could get another word in.

_ -%-%-_

I looked glumly at the bruises the cold and splintery wooden floor of the tree house had given me. It was very late at night and mum and dad have gone to bed. I prod a bruise located on the right side of my ass. It looks particularly sore. I find out that my assumption is right. I close my mouth so hard trying to stop my self from yelling out in pain. Instead of yelling I whimper as the pain starts to dull I pull my green underwear back up around my waist. As I do this I hear a soft thud. I look towards the window and see where the thud had come from. Someone was throwing rocks at my window. I ran over to my window and looked down. To my astonishment I see Chris standing on my drive way. By the dull light of the moon I can see blood, lots of blood, streaming from large cuts on his body. I also saw that he was holding his leg in an abnormal way. I rush from my window down the stairs still in my underwear. I throw the front door open and rush to my best friends side.

"Hey you" Chris says in a hoarse voice as if he had been yelling for a very long time

"What the fuck happened to you?" I ask him as I help him threw the front door and up to my room.

"Nothing" he says as he looks down at my... I mean his underwear. "I wondered where they went I couldn't find mine so I had to find yours," I saw him pull down part of his jeans to show me and chuckled

"Chris your face is broken and bruised and your leg looks badly broken and your judging me for wearing your underwear?" I ask as I pull him over to my bad and sit him on it.

"Yeah well, they're my lucky pair," he says as if it's a joke. I admire his coolness in the situation and sit down next to him

"Nup, sorry my lucky pair now," I say "do you need anything an aspirin, shoulder to cry on, face to kiss, really anything," I say with a grin. He grins back at me

"All of the above would be nice. But does it need to be in that order?" he says with a smirk bigger than an over weight elephant.

"Yes" I say dully and walk off to the medicine cabinet to get a few aspirins and bandages. I walk back into my room with the medicine and find Chris in his underwear simple sitting on the end of my bed. He looked like a Greek god. You know one of those flawless gods that ruled with such power, elegance. I find it hard to believe how ever that a Greek god could ever master the art of smirking as well as Chris had.

"Let me get this straight first the aspirin" he looks at the other item in my hand "and bandages if I have to, then there's the shoulder to cry on and then after that I get to kiss the Crap out of Gordon Lachance... right?" I grin at his question and nod my head firmly. Fine might as well get it over with. I gave him the aspirin and he swallowed the two capsual's whole the memory of him doing the same with my...

"Gordie keep a straight mind" I say to my self as I wrap a bandage around a particularly large cut high up on his leg.

"Wow Gordie that bruise looks huge, where did that come from" Chris asks

"I could ask the same about you with the cuts... I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." I say and look it to his bright blue eyes

"Fine," he points to the cut I was bandaging that just happened to be located on his upper thigh close to his underwear "this one is from a beer bottle but the rest are from eyeballs knife." I look up into his eye's and kiss him softly on the lips.

"It's going to be okay... but I don't know about this leg. I think that after you " kiss the fuck out of me" we'll have to go down to the hospital and get that looked..."

"NO" Chris said defiantly

"Then what are we going to do?" I say and stop bandaging

"Your gonna fix it your self and I'm gonna tell you how." Chris said this as if it was certain. Twenty minutes and a lot of silent screaming later Chris's leg was back in place and I had placed a plank of wood to keep it still. I bandaged around the wood.

"There done" I say to Chris.

"That's one down one to go" Chris said with a smirk on his face. I climbed on to my bed and lay there with Chris's head on my stomach.

"You still didn't tell me why you have so many bruises." Chris whispered

"Our passionate fuck yesterday in the tree house and its stupid floor." I say with a grin on my face, he grinned back at me. "So are you going to tell me why you have been knifed by eyeball and been attacked with a bottle by your dad?"

"If I do, does that count as shoulder crying?" Chris asks. I nod and he goes on. "Eyeball and a few of his mates where round when I got home. And they were drunk. They decided that since Ace wasn't around they would go round to the local girl school and chat up a few of the boarders because they had a chance of picking up some chicks without him. I said something along the lines of yeah you have a chance of picking up some chicks with that face and Winnie the Pooh isn't a faggot with piglet either so two good things come out of this. Then things happen, knifes drawn. For a few minutes I just stand there taking it because I'm not as strong as a whole gang of grade twelve's but when dad starts to join in I ran for it and that's how I got here."

"How the fuck did you break your leg then?" I asked with interest.

"They pushed me down the stairs of our house and then they laughed at me trying to get up" a tear started to form at the side of Chris's eye's he wiped it away quickly. "There we go that's the whole story... one down no more to go." I grab his face in mine...

I 3 suspense ... Hope you enjoyed it. Nothing really sick and "m" about this one but I'm getting there. Just wait again people I have no idea what's gonna happen next so give me a few Idea's happy fanfictioning oh please R+R love hearing feedback!


End file.
